Time-Displaced in the 31st Century
by SilverRouge
Summary: Superman wasn't the only hero to time travel. Just the only Kryptonian. The only real Earth Hero in the 31st century, younger cousin to Princess Diana, Wonder Woman. Meet Demetrios, Son of the goddess Demeter. In the past he escaped a betrothal contract sent in place by his godly sister, Persephone, but can he break the contract if it catches up to him in the new time period?


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheros. Only OCs

Chapter 1 - The Arrival

To say I was scared was an understatement.

So here I am, just sitting in my room, when suddenly this spot in the middle of my room starts to glow yellow. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I walked slowly towards the now shinning line. Gulping once, I reached out my hand to touch it, expecting my hand to go right through it. But only, it didn't, and I knew exactly what to do. You see this has happened to me before. Though this time, I knew there was no coming back.

With the speed no one else in my time, excluding the Flash and Impulse, had, I packed up my stuff neatly in a bag I received form the local magic shop run by Zatara. After checking to make sure I had everything, I approached the beam with a raised hand, as if to push open a door.

Unlike the last time, once I touched the beam, the world turned into a kaleidoscope of greens, blues, and purples.

With soaring hope flooding my mind and heart, I walked out of the 21st century and into the new 31st century, leaving behind with one last look of a place I wouldn't miss.

I felt more than saw the exit of the vortex. With clenched eyes and a held breath, I entered a hallway filled with lame powered super-teens. By the time I figured out where I was, it was already to late to escape, as the word "Next" rang through the hallway.

"I gotta get out of here!" I whispered to myself, taking off down the hallway looking for an exit. Up ahead I spotted a huge red metal door, and hightailed it behind it, slamming the door closed. As soon as it closed though, I wish it hadn't.

"Name and powers, please" said the next to last person I thought I'd ever see again.

So, without even saying my name or powers, I leaned forward with a confused look on my face, and said. "Clark?"

"Do I know you?" he replied with a surprised look on his face. Oh that look was the same as before, just like his hazel eyes, black hair, and muscular build. He looked like he hadn't changed at all.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot me already?" I asked looking down at my watch, "I've only been gone what, like a minute? Us copy-boys gotta stick together. You said it yourself!"

"Sigh, Name and powers please, you may speak with Superman after your audition." Said the boy next to Clark. Realizing where I was, I took a good look at the boy. He didn't look all that memorable, Green skin, yellow hair, and lavender eyes, but wat was familiar, was the three triangular dots on his forehead.

Ignoring that for later, I finally answered him. "Demetrios' the name, copying is ma game. Wanna see?" I asked excitedly. I swear I always look like an over excited 4-year-old, when I show off my powers.

"Of course, Lightning Lad, when you are ready." The green kid said, right before I got struck by lightning in the back of my head.

"I've been hit by worse, Bolt Boy." I said turning around, charging blue electricity in my hands, causing my eyes to glow blue too. "Two of my friends can do that. Might go see them later." I chucked both bolts at the figure standing in the shadows, but all that did was earn me a long dance with electricity. It was like a choreographed recital, between my strikes, and his strikes, my dodges and his. Eventually for no reason, I started to spin in a circle as I moves, causing the lightning to blur around me in a mini tornado. I even struck the floor with a bolt, causing fire to join the lightning bolts. After slowing down, I realized that I pulled Lightning Lad out of the shadows, with the suction of the funnel.

Frozen, I stood there taking him in. The bright red hair, the dazzling blue eyes, the lightning shape scar on his eye. It was the same as my memories. "Garth" I whispered in shock looking at my brother in all but blood.

He didn't move from where he was frozen at, staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Grraahhh!" I screamed as memories bombarded me of what happened the last time I was in the 31st century. Not being able to deal with them, I shoved them back into the box they lived in. "Where is he, Garth?" I demanded softly, looking at the still form. "Damn it Garth! Where is that brother of yours!" I screamed. "You promised me you would watch out for him while I was gone! Now why won't you answer me!" He stood there for who knows how long, with that surprised look on his face, and suddenly I remembered our audience, and my mistake. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Don't know, don't really care. He chose his path, I chose mine." He said finally turning his back to me, "It's really nice to see you again Demi. He passes, Brainiac, and I'm going out for a while." He continued as he walked to the door, away from me.

"She's still alive you know!" I shouted at his back, causing him freeze mid step in front of the door. "It wasn't his fault, you should know that. If he didn't stop there we all would have died."

"I can't say I believe that." Were his parting words, as he opened the doors and walked out.

"Sigh, he needs more hope." I whispered turning around to see everyone right behind me, causing me to jump a little.

"Demi, you need help with your problems." Clark said with a large grin slapped across his face, holding his arms open for me.

I nodded sadly and curled into his broad chest. I took in as much of his scent as I could, before speaking. "I missed you Clark, but I have to find her, before I can join you guys." I pulled away and headed to the door, stopping only once. "Don't get in my way, or you're as good as gone."

With those parting words, I left for my search for Ala.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated, Flames are not.


End file.
